<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Light in the Night by ZeeleeVallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625780">The Light in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeleeVallen/pseuds/ZeeleeVallen'>ZeeleeVallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Harem, Demons, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeleeVallen/pseuds/ZeeleeVallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata... Such a woman should not exist. The pureness of her... It attracted him. It attracted all of them. HinataxAkatsuki, HinataxItachi HinataxMany DEMONS! AU. OOC-ness. Random Yaoi! Hinata as a main love interest. Alternating POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akatsuki &amp; Hyuuga Hinata, Deidara &amp; Sasori (Naruto), Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XxItachi's POVxx</p><p>Something so pure should not exist. Her clear, innocent eyes made him heat. Her pale skin made him want to touch it, and mar it with his darkness. She was so petit and dainty; he could easily crush her. </p><p>Why did she exist?</p><p>The woman hurried down the street, clutching a basket to her chest. The wind blew, making her hair fan out behind her. The slender lines of her neck, elegant and smooth, ah, he wanted to bite her. He wanted to see lines of crimson decorate her like rubies.</p><p>Her very existence made him mad.</p><p>Why did such a thing exist?</p><p>She stopped suddenly. He watched as she began to turn, curious as to why she stopped. Her pupil-less eyes searched the darkness where he hid, her trembling shoulders just barely visas to him. </p><p>But, it would be impossible for her to see him. After all, he was the darkness itself. He was the commander of it, a Demon.</p><p>"Please… Leave me alone." She said, her voice a song that sent a thrill through him. How particular. She gave one final look before hurrying along again. She must have thought a human was following her, it seemed. After all, there was no way she would be able to sence him. </p><p>Ah, now that he thought of it. It was highly inappropriate for a lady to be walking alone so late.</p><p>Why would she be out?</p><p>He decided to keep following her.</p><p>Into the dark forest she went. What was the woman doing? He kept following her, curiosity was ravaging him. She followed a small trail. She seemed to know it well, because she did not misplace one step.</p><p>Why was she going to the caves? He knew this area. It was full of underground networks, and housed three well-known demons. All supernatural tended to stay away from the area, yet the lady approached the caves fearlessly. Did she have no sense of preservation?</p><p>He was not allowed past the trees, he paused. He would be breaking their truce if he took a step out. So, he watched as she entered the caves.</p><p>He stayed there, waiting. There was no smell of blood, nor any screams of agony.</p><p>"Itachi." It was Deidara, Sasori's mate. The blond demon was well known for his deadly Pyrokinesis abilities. He was a pair with Sasori, who was known for his affinity with wood and earth. The two were opposites, yet have been mated for… Hell, he didn't know. A very long time.</p><p>"Deidara." He spoke, acknowledging the other Demon. He turned his attention back to the cave.</p><p>But, Deidara was having none of that. "So, why are you here, Itachi?" He asked, leaning against a tree. The tree shook lightly, letting him know Sasori was also watching.</p><p>"Reasons." He answered. He didn't care for the Demon's of these caves, so they did not need to know his interest in the woman.</p><p>"Is it Hinata, hm?" The blond asked, making him look over. Blue eye crinkled in a frown, his pale pink lips turning downwards. So, that was her name? "I will take that as a yes." Deidara's hair started to crackle, then flame started to sprout around the in little balls. The forest brightened, the trees swaying. No fire went near the wood, probably out of courtesy for his partner. Ah, but a show of power? "You better leave the woman alone, yeah." How interesting. Not that he cared. He was also a demon of flame. Fire would not harm him. </p><p>A sound coming from the cave made him look over. Hinata, as Deidara named her, came out followed by Sasori and his little brother Gaara. Both looked to him, putting their hands on either of her shoulders. Ah, were they claiming her? It seemed oddly possessive. She was only human after all. That, and Sasori was the known mate of Deidara.</p><p>"Be careful out at night, Hinata." Sasori spoke, grey eyes leaving him. Did his eyes soften slightly when they met with hers? Yes, they did. How curious.</p><p>"Yes. Careful." Gaara said, eyes not once leaving him. Did the Sand demon dare challenge him? He made a small sound of amusement.</p><p>Deidara left from the trees, running at the girl. Was he going to attack her for being friendly with his mate? He readied himself for blood, but then something unexpected happened. </p><p>Deidara scooped the girl up into his arms bridal style, then proceeded to swing them around in a circle.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>This made him question her relationship with them further. A woman was not allowed to have a man touch her so intimately until marriage.</p><p>"Goodnight, Hinata~" Deidara held her tight a moment longer before setting her down. She looked slightly frazzled, and a bit flustered. Then, she smiled. Ah, how could such a creature exist? That smile, it hit a spot in his heart that died long ago. </p><p>Then, slowly, her eyes turned to meet his. Her smiled dimmed, her eyes squinting as if forcing herself to keep the smile. He blinked, tilting his head. She couldn't see him, right? </p><p>Ah, he was no longer wrapped in the dark, he mused. In his little talk with Deidara he forgot to reshroud himself. Instead, he was visible to her. Those pearlecant orbs trailed over his face, making his chest warm in an odd way. </p><p>Those eyes turned away from him, making him blink as the warmth left. The girl looked to Sasori, Deidara, then Gaara finally. Her brow furrowed slightly as he fumbled with her basket.  He could not hear her words, but was able to pick up Deidara's response. </p><p>"Don't worry, Hinata." Deidara put his hand on her head. She looked so small beside his large stature. It made him wonder, just how tall would she be beside him? "We will protect you." It was directed more to him, then her. So, he wanted him to hear. Amusing.</p><p>Just what was their relationship with the girl?</p><p>"I… Should get going. Goodnight, everybody." She gave such a sweet smile, so sweet it made his teeth hurt. It was like that time he had purchased expensive candy, and gorged. His stomach twisted at the thought.</p><p>"Safe travels, Hinata." Gaara spoke, nodding to her. He met Gaara before. He was surprised the boy was being so talkative. He used to be one of the most savage of them all. Him, Deidara, and Sasori were twisted, but Gaara used to massacre whole villages to satisfy his cravings for blood. Yet, here he was talking civilly with the woman.</p><p>"Yes, make sure to be safe." Sasori pat her head, his lips tilted ever so slightly upwards. Sasori was known to have little emotion, even in demon standards. And talking? He never replied unless necessary, from his knowledge. Yet, here he was basically smiling at her. </p><p>Then, there was Deidara. "Shall I walk you back?" He asked her, his smile much to bright for the dark night. She shook her head, to which Deidara laughed, wrapping his arms around her in a hug once again. She smiled, that sweet smile that made his teeth hurt and stomach twist. "Always so stubborn, yeah?" She nodded, hugging him back briefly. "You're still going to visit him, hey?" She nodded, looking a bit shy.</p><p>How odd. </p><p>She looked at him once more, before making her way to the trail. He melted into the darkness, ready to follow her once again.</p><p>He was just too intrigued. </p><p>She would glance in his general direction, eyes searching. But, there should be no way for her to know where he was. At the rate she guessed his location, he was starting to suspect she could sense him. It only intrigued him more.</p><p>However.</p><p>The way she was going… It was to the river where Kisame currently resided. He was his best friend, a demon whose bloodthirst rivalled Gaara's. She dare waltz into his territory despite the rumours of the cursed waters? There were numerous missing people reported in the past few years. No sane person went near Kisame's river anymore.</p><p>Yet the girl approached the waters edge, before putting her basket down. The water rippled, and out emerged Kisame with a huge smile. Was the man excited for a human meal? He was about to step out when the man sat across from her, saying her name in a tone reserved for him. It was a friendly tone he never heard from the man use with any other being. </p><p>He dare say, he felt a bit betrayed. He did not know his friend was acquainted with a human. The thought.. jealousy bubbled from deep within him. </p><p>Kisame looked so ecstatic, it made him growl. He had enough of this.</p><p>He was going home.</p><p>It was quick, he passed through the shadows waisting no time. He flomped into his bed, glaring at the canopy.</p><p>That woman… She was still pissing him off. How dare a creature like her exist? Why did she know Kisame? Or the trio? Kisame hated humans!</p><p>….</p><p>He wanted to know more. Of them, and her.</p><p>Perhaps he would visit his 'friend' tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kisame was floating in the water, looking much too peaceful. It made him feel… Agitated. They've known each other for centuries. They even mated for at least 400 years! Generally, everybody Kisame knew, he knew as well. Demons tended to be reclusive after all.</p><p>So… When did he become friends with this human? Namely that… thing. That thing shouldn't exist. It was to… He couldn't describe it. He hated it, but he also…</p><p>That's when Kisame noticed him. The shark man was at the water's edge in moments, the water barely rippling as he emerged. His friend grinned, inhuman sharp teeth flashing. Those were the same teeth that would tear into human bone as he devoured whole cities.</p><p>Kisame was a demon born of death. Generations of primal sacrifices birthed him in a pool of blood and water. Where some demons were birthed by elements or war, he was born of blood and fear tainting water.</p><p>How could that little thing speak to Kisame?</p><p>"Itachi." Kisame spoke, tilting his head slightly as he smiled. Ah, how familiar. It was as if he hasn't been hiding a secret.</p><p>Not one to doddle, he got straight to the point. "Who is Hinata?" He watched as Kisame tensed, his thick muscles winding and sharp teeth clenching. He still kept the friendly grin, but now he looked ready to attack. Interesting. His friend of centuries was ready to fight him for a little girl? "I do not plan on killing her." He added. Kisame was still tense, but his friendliness was back. "I have also been threatened by a certain trio not to harm her. I do not care to start a war." With that, Kisame seemed to unwind.</p><p>"I forget about her other friends." The man in front of him chucked, running a hand through his blue hair. "She's a human girl, last name… Hyuga. We met…" Suddenly his eyes darkened. He paused, his eyebrows knitting together. He must be in deep thought, which was rare for Kisame. He was as carefree as they got, he flowed like the water he was born."I should not be telling you, she swore me to secrecy. But you are special, 'Tachi." Oh? This must be interesting. "I found her drowning, one night. She was dumped off the bridge by the crossroads. You know, where the water runs the fastest. It was an assassination attempt, I assumed free lunch." This was not odd. What was odd, was that he saved her. What happened to free lunch? "But you see, I felt compelled to help her. Such a small little thing, so fragile and scared, trying to fight the currents with all she had. It was painful to watch. Usually, it's fun to watch them wither, but not her." Kisame trailed off, his eyes drifting to the water.</p><p>He waited for him to start again, but the man seemed to be off in thought. "But you could not watch her die?" Itachi asked, prodding him to continue. His friend's eyes focused again, his sharp teeth flashing in an embarrassed grin.</p><p>"Ah, yeah. I pulled her to shore. She was not fazed by my looks, it was... A first. Apparently, she already seen Gaara's demonic form, so I probably was nothing compared to that. But, at the time I was amazed that she was not screaming." That is a surprise, most humans hated Kisame's beastly appearance.</p><p>"Then?" He knew Kisame was not the type to be friendly with humans. It still didn't make sense that he did not eat her, let alone become friends.</p><p>"Well, you know how I adore human food? But, since I am unable to look human, I can't to go into human towns unless I want to kill them all. Well, as a thank you she offered to do something for me, anything. I asked her to bring me some food." Ah, that sounded like Kisame. He brought food for Kisame regularly enough, but in human terms in was likely months apart, maybe years, apart. "To my surprise, she kept coming back. You know I can't deny a good meal." After he ate human food a few centuries ago, he ended up craving it more then human flesh. He became more passive after that. But not so passive to turn up a free meal of human.</p><p>"Hn." Funny, how she kept coming back. Perhaps they aren't at friendly as he thought?</p><p>But that part about seeing Gaara's demonic form… How did such a situation happen? How did she meet the trio? Other friends? Who else did she know? He had so many questions, and it was frustrating him.</p><p>But- he knew where to start.</p><p>Hyuga.</p><p>He knew that name.</p><p>Actually, he was invited to the ball hosted by them. It happened to be a few nights away.</p><p>Before, he could hardly care about his family's dealings in the human world. He never cared to attend any formalities, but now, he felt an urge to go.</p><p>It would seem the Uchiha name was useful to him in some way, and their dealing in the human world not completely useless.</p><p>He would meet this girl.</p><p>"Thank you, Kisame." With that, turned on his heel and left.</p><p>He had preparations to make.</p><p>XxXxx A few nights later XXxxx</p><p>He was a demon of darkness and fire. Yet, here he was, dressed in a fancy formal suit, just to see some human girl. What was he thinking? He stared at himself in the mirror. The tailcoat coat was made of black silk, and red lining. It was finely made, but he couldn't help but feel it was unnecessary.</p><p>The whole situation was unnecessary.</p><p>But, so was stalking the girl the last two days. He knew her well now.</p><p>She was nobility, the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She was relentlessly trained in the formal arts of sword play, as by the clans Tradition. It was unnatural for a woman to know, but it seemed the Clan Leader was unable to produce a male heir due to the fact his wife died during childbirth. Pity, he refused to take another wife. Now he was forever stuck with two daughters.</p><p>Another thing, he found out, was that her father, and clan, hated her. They generally ignored her, but when she was noticed, she was hit. She was almost always covered in bruises. She quietly took the abuse, not fighting it. Both her and the sister were hit, but Hinata seemed to be targeted more.</p><p>It was not abnormal for woman to be mistreated, as per customs of the human world.</p><p>In the demon world, woman tended to be treated rather well, if not admired. After all, a female demon was rather rare. Female and male demons could mate and produce powerful offspring. But due to the shortage of human woman, it was rare.</p><p>Some other things he noticed, was that she cared a lot for people. She would go out of her way to learn techniques, like medicine. Sometimes, she would spend her times out in the forest collecting medical plants to make healing balms, and then hand them out to the poor. She would even regularly volunteer her time to teach them how to make it themselves.</p><p>She was in high praise with the common folk.</p><p>Why would someone try assassinate her?</p><p>It hardly made sense. The common folk adored her, the poor loved her, and the other nobility somewhat tolerated her. Although, there was often talk of her inability to wed her off due to impurity. When he inquired, the other highborn said she was attacked during courtship by a well-known prince, and because of that her clan was unable to find someone to wed her.</p><p>After that, her father tossed her to the side and focused on Hanabi, getting the tutors for her, and a female companion to teach her feminine ways. Hinata was ignored. A ghost in the house, doing whatever she pleased. Sometimes it was helping in the kitchen, other times it was gardening. Most of the time, she left the place unaccompanied. Which was not appropriate according to courtship rules. But no one batted an eye.</p><p>The maids loved her, but they were unable to show affection due to the strict rules. But sometimes he would watch as they would cover for her, or warn her of certain people's moods, and who to stay clear of.</p><p>And that said prince? It was said he had gotten off without incident, because her family was unable to battle them in power. So, they had to resign and accept the fact that everyone knew, but they could do nothing about it.</p><p>Her private life was very undesirable, but she still kept her compassion, and her will to help.</p><p>And that said Prince?</p><p>Well, he already sent an assassin.</p><p>A woman was not meant to be bedded unwillingly, his mother had taught them the proper way to treat a woman, the demon way.</p><p>And this Hinata, he felt a need to protect her.</p><p>His interest was even starting to form into something akin to fondness.</p><p>After three days, he felt he knew enough about her to speak to her.</p><p>Tonight, at the ball, he would approach her.</p><p>Like Kisame, perhaps he could kindle friendship with her.</p><p>XxxxxXXxxx Hinata Xxxxxxx</p><p>She sat still as the maids worked around her, making her up and dressing her. They were all chattering happily, but she on the other hand couldn't help but feel nervous.</p><p>For the last few days, she noticed a certain presence following her. It was the gentleman from the forest, who wore darkness as his shroud.</p><p>Deidara, Sasori, and Gaara all said it was fine, but she still felt rather unnerved with his presence. The only saving grace, was when he left her be in her bed chambers. She knew he couldn't be a bad man, but the stalking was rather odd. None of her other demonic friends felt a need to follow her day to day activities.</p><p>Next time she felt his presence, she should call out to him. Despite his questionable behavior, she couldn't find herself to disregard him. After all, there had to be a reason.</p><p>The demons were rather hospitable, after all.</p><p>With a harsh yank of her hair, she was brought back to reality.</p><p>Tonight was the annual Hyuga ball, a dreaded event for her.</p><p>She hated formalities.</p><p>She hated the dresses they put her in, and the lewd male gazes.</p><p>As a woman who was tainted, she was not able to wed. Because of it, she was treated as a Harlot. High society was such a fowl place. She much rather be in the fields gathering herbs, or helping the common folk. At least they did not treat her as a whore.</p><p>One night. She could handle it for one night. Then she could go visit her friends.</p><p>"We are done now, m'lady." The maids curtsied before leaving. She turned to look in the large mirror, assessing the outfit. The fabric was a rich red, the corset decorated with black embroidered nouveau. From her waist, the dress sprouted out as if she was a rose in bloom. The petticoat was far too large for her small body, she hoped she wouldn't bump into anyone.</p><p>Such vibrant colors… She always thought bright colors didn't match her, but she never had a choice in what she wore.</p><p>If she could, she would wear something with natural colors, or something softer on the eyes.</p><p>Ah, her makeup. It was… Also vibrant.</p><p>Her makeup was… Well, her skin was paler then normal, lips red as her dress, and eyes lined in charcoal. Roses were pinned decoratively in the gathering of curls that was supposedly her hair.</p><p>In some ways, it was nice. She could see the appeal. She merely felt such a dress was not meant for her.</p><p>A nock on the door alerted her it was time to go.</p><p>XXXxxX Itachi XXxxX</p><p>He searched the crowed for the girl, wondering if she arrived earlier than he. Which would have been odd, as he was timely.</p><p>Whispers from the crowd alerted him his presence at the ball was rather alarming. After all, Itachi Uchiha was rather solitary.</p><p>"Hinata Hyuuga." He looked up as she was announced. There she stood at the top of the steps, gaze lowered as she curtsied. The crowed went silent, watching as she descended the steps.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She was… Oddly alluring. The harsh red of the dress made her seem more pale then normal, and the charcoal around her eyes made the bags seem more obvious. After all, she hardly slept.</p><p>She was as vibrant as a rose.</p><p>But he felt she had more serene beauty as a lily, or an orchid.</p><p>The person who dressed her did not know what they were doing.</p><p>God, when did he become a critic?</p><p>Hmph.</p><p>She blended into the crowd, who had begun to chatter again.</p><p>It was time to make his move.</p><p>He searched the crowd, looking for the vibrant red of her dress.</p><p>"Excuse me, sir." The soft voice… He turned around, his heart squeezing in his chest. It was her. In front of him, in all her vibrant red beauty. How the hell did she get to him so fast? And she approached him first? Ah, formalities. She curtsied, introducing herself.</p><p>He should have expected that. "I am Hinata Hyuuga, please to meet you." She paused for a moment. "Face to face." She added.</p><p>Ah, so she knew he was following her. Of course she knew. Just like that first night, how she somehow managed to know in which general direction he was.</p><p>But to pick him out in the crowd? He did let her see him once, but to remember him? And to approach him without being introduced? It was considered rude to talk to another noble family without introduction. Even more when I came to females.</p><p>Right, after her attack, they no longer cared for her presence. That meant no female relative to watch over her, and no introduction. She was tossed to the side.</p><p>Interesting. But he dare play along.</p><p>"I am Itachi Uchiha, My Lady." He bowed to her, returning her formality. The chatter increased, some words reaching his ears.</p><p>"Why is the Hyuga whore speaking to Uchiha Itachi?"</p><p>"How dare she approach a man? Harlot!"</p><p>"First Itachi Uchiha shows up, then she dare speak to him without a chaperone? Harlot!"</p><p>He glowered.</p><p>Pathetic humans.</p><p>"It's okay." She said barely above a whisper, but he somehow managed to hear her. It was like her soft voice was a jungle in the noisy jungle of the ball. "You can ignore it, I am used to it."</p><p>"Harlot."</p><p>"Harlot."</p><p>"Harlot."</p><p>"Harlot."</p><p>He growled. How dare they disrespect her so? How could he ignore it? She was far better than they could ever be!</p><p>But they could not see that. They could only see her as a whore for being raped.</p><p>Fuck them.</p><p>He looked down at the girl in front of him. Her face was quite composed despite such rude accusations. This woman… This woman…</p><p>He admired her strong will, and her calm serenity.</p><p>Yes, he wanted to be a part of her life.</p><p>Just like the demonic Trio.</p><p>Just like Kisame.</p><p>So, he would protect her, just like them.</p><p>"I do wish to speak to you." She asked, averting her eyes. Her eyes widened, before she quickly pulled out her fan and hid her face. He looked to see what caused her such distress.</p><p>It was her father.</p><p>He was fuming.</p><p>Ah, so he did still care for some formality.</p><p>Surprising, seeing as he threw out the courtship rituals already.</p><p>"We will, at a more appropriate time." He whispered as he bowed to her. She nodded, a very light blush showing through the powder on her cheeks.</p><p>Ah, such a creature should not exist. Such innocence, such serenity, and such beauty should not be combined so perfectly.</p><p>But it did.</p><p>And now, he would protect it. Even if it meant using the dreaded human ties of the Uchiha name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The people around her danced and laughed. About three or four songs had passed, and she finally deemed it an appropriate time to take a break from the festivity.</p><p>She made her way to the balcony, needing the fresh air.</p><p>It was suffocating.</p><p>And that look her father gave her... He was likely to beat her tonight.</p><p>Perhaps she would make her escape now and visit Sasori, Deidara, and Gaara. She could stay with them until her father loses interest. The issue was, she did not wish to impose. They always welcomed her so wholly, but it was beyond improper of her.</p><p>At least they treated her better than her family ever did.</p><p>The air on the balcony was crisp, it caressed her heated skin, welcoming her into the night. She closed her eyes and took a long breath, her body feeling much lighter.</p><p>"The dress doesn't match you." Itachi made his presence known. She nodded, keeping her eyes closed and head tilted towards the moon. "I could find you a better dress-maker, if you wish?" She blinked, eyes trailing over to where he stood.</p><p>He looked very appealing in his suit. It was obvious those who dressed him knew his style, and how to appeal to his physique. It was different than most of the other Demons she had met. Kisame did not care about his appearance, nor did Gaara or Zetsu. Sasori only tolerated clothes because Deidara forced him. Deidara was the only one whom cared about how he appeared.</p><p>This Demon was also different in the way he was known in society. His family... Were they all demons? How did they integrate? From her knowledge the Uchiha family was as grand and old as hers. It would be suspicious never age.</p><p>He took a step towards her, making her blink. He looked a lot more friendly then the last time they met. That was good, it would make this talk easier.</p><p>"Sir," She use a polite tone, as he was a man of noble society. "May I inquire as to why you have been following me?" His eyebrow rose a fraction.</p><p>"You could sense me?" He asked, tone relaxed compared to how she felt. He was being rather laid back. Considering he was her shadow for the last few days.. She expected something more from him, like anger, maybe curiosity. But he had neither, she only felt.. Calm.</p><p>"Yes." She responded, turning to face him. He smirked, his black eyes flashing red.</p><p>How could she not sense him?</p><p>"I thought so." He hummed, his voice taking a softer tone. "You seem to have met many of my kind." He did not word it as a question, but she knew better.</p><p>"Yes. I am grateful for their ongoing friendship." She said, fighting the blush that wanted to rise to her cheeks. A certain trio was starting to push certain boundaries, and it was not something she knew how to react too. Itachi seemed amused by her words.</p><p>"I would like to initiate friendship as well, if you will allow it." He said, taking another step closer. They were now in arm's length from each other, their distance appropriate for friends to speak.</p><p>Unlike Kisame who was always cold, she could feel heat emitting from Itachi. It was like standing by a fireplace.</p><p>How particular... After his stalking, friendship was not what she expected. But the Demons... They lived in another standard then she was used too. But, she cherished them.</p><p>However, the stalking would need to stop. "I would need to ask that I have my privacy, being watched most hours of the day is unnerving." The man chuckled at her response. She scrunched up her nose. It was not meant to be funny.</p><p>"Alright. Any other demands?" He seemed to be teasing her.</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>Demands.</p><p>How could she ever demand something?</p><p>She shook her head, grinning at him. It seemed he had a sense of humour, unlike Gaara or Zetsu.</p><p>His humour was not as excessive, but almost reminded her of Kisame.</p><p>"So, friends?" He held out his hand.</p><p>She took it, smiling softly. "Friends."</p><p>The door flew open, her eyes widened as the person emerged from the loudness of the party.</p><p>The man looked ready to kill. Specifically, her.</p><p>It was her Father.</p><p>Silver eyes roamed to her hand that was still holding Itachi's. She quickly pulled back, blushing in horror. She righted herself, and brought her fan to her face to hide the fact she was biting her lip rather harshly.</p><p>"Hinata." His tone was cold as ice. "You may retire." She nodded, head down as she quickly stepped away from Itachi.</p><p>As she left, she could hear her father apologize for his harlot of a daughter, and any problem she may have caused.</p><p>She was gone before she could hear Itachi's response.</p><p>Tonight, she would need to be away from the house or face her father's heavy fists. She could feel tears of embarrassment well, but she faught them back.</p><p>She was strong.. She would be strong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Story note: I know Zetsu has two halves, and different personalities because of it. However, I am going to be merging his personality in this one. Instead, he will have very erratic emotions. It just fits my needs best! I kinda wanna play with sexuality and gender too. We need more LGBTQ+ stuff in the world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if the staff knew of her misfortune, and ignored her. She knew it was out of goodwill, so she smiled at them as she hurried down the hall. If they said they did not see her, the less her father could beat her, or them.</p><p>Her room was far off, which gave her slightly more time to escape before he found her. He had to stay at least another hour at the party, due to him hosting.</p><p>She slipped into the darkness of another less used hall when two guards turned around the corner. She, being a woman, could be in trouble if they spotted her. Especially after the Prince, many men had tried to ravage her. Somehow, someway, she had managed to escape. One time, it was due to Gaara. Most times, it was her faithful Zetsu. She was lucky to have such friends. If only Zetsu had been there when the Prince… She shook her head. It was not a good time to think about him, he was still miss-</p><p>"My Hinata?" She could hear Zetsu's deep voice vibrate through her as he melted from the floor. She smiled, quicking her pace to hug him. His arms wrapped around her, holding her securely as he melted back into the floor with her. It was warm in his embrace, and that was what she focused on as they traveled. It was always an odd experience, like everything was being shifted around your existence.</p><p>They reemerged, now in her room. It was cold, and dark. The maids had not started a fire or lit any candles. They had probably expected her to be at the party for a while yet.</p><p>"Zetsu, I am so glad you are okay." Suddenly, the party and her father seemed so much less important. He had been called to the Demon land weeks ago, and had not heard from him since. She had thought he was dead, or captured.</p><p>But he looked fine, his glowing gold eyes piercing the darkness. She gave him one more big squeeze before shuffling in the dark for the matchbox. Zetsu had already found it and lit a candle for her. She smiled at him, thanking him silently. He had better night vision than her.</p><p>The Demon land. A place that she had not visited, yet was told about. Only demons of earth, like Gaara, Sasori, or Zetsu could open the entrance. It was a place where Demon's gathered and lived, making their own little society. It was a place she wanted to visit, but everybody said it was too dangerous for a human.</p><p>There were many demons who hated humans.</p><p>But it was not a place for all demons. Kisame didn't like being underground, he said. While Gaara had too horrible of a reputation among them to stay. He was scorned, even among demons. Deidara and Sasori preferred to be with each other.</p><p>Then there was Zetsu, who was most often beside her. Apparently he was a newborn in the demon world, and thus needed to go there regularly in order to report. Most young demons were required to stay inside the land, so humans could not harm them. However, Zetsu refused. He would rather be with her, he said.</p><p>"I missed you, My Hinata." He smiled, his sharp teeth flashing in the candlelight. She smiled back, before looking him over for any injury. He had his body wrapped in leaves like normal, only hiding his most private places from site. Her request. When they first met, he refused to hide any of his body parts. He was happy to have them, he said. It was only after she begged him he covered himself.</p><p>He was clear of injury.</p><p>Thank goodness.</p><p>She hugged him once more. "I missed you too, Zetsu." She hummed as she buried her nose into his chest. He smelt of fresh cut grass and earth, fresh yet masculine. God, she missed his smell.</p><p>She had felt empty without him following her. Now that he was back, she felt complete.</p><p>After all, he had been by her side since she was a child. Although, he too, was a child when they met. In fact, he was a bit younger than her in years. But, he grew at an abnormal speed, in both intelligence and body. He grew into an adult long before she did. Not all demons started out in the body of children, he said. He was an oddity, not fully ready to become. Yet, he became.</p><p>It seemed all demons were born in different ways. Such as, Deidara was born of lightning hitting the same rock over a matter of centuries. That's why he was a bit of an oddity, born of explosions, fire, and earth. It was one reason why he was compatible with Sasori who was born of a tree being worshiped. There were very very few demons who were born of pure wood and kindness, it seemed. Life was not odd to be born of, but rare for demons. Then there was Kisame and Gaara, who refused to tell her how they came to be.</p><p>Zetsu was partially born because of her, he said. He was an old tree, and then one day, a Demon died on his roots, merging with him. But it was not enough for him to become, but he was starting to become. He had gained some consciousness from the Demon who he had merged with, but did not meet the requirements.</p><p>So he slept. That was, until the day he heard her cries.</p><p>He was born for her, he said.</p><p>She smiled softly at the memory.</p><p>He was definitely special to her.</p><p>"Could you take me to the boys? Also, can we stop in the kitchen?" She said, tugging off her dress. He nodded, Golden eyes roaming over her bare body. But she knew he was only looking for injury. He had no sexual desire.</p><p>Why? He was asexual.</p><p>He long ago expressed his love for her, and need for companionship with her, but said he did not crave her body. It was a little odd, but she appreciated him and his affection. But he said not to think of it as a couple relationship, as he was not ready for that. It was cute, and she loved him back.</p><p>She shook her head, smiling as she put on a simple commoners dress. She also packed a small bag to take with her.</p><p>She was planning on being with them for at least a week or two.</p><p>Whatever it took for her father to cool down.</p><p>She stepped close as Zetsu wrapped his arms and leaves around her, engulfing her with his presence as they warped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vallen: Ya know, I enjoy how this story is, but I think I would want to rewrite it. I would want to start farther back, and describe how she met her demonic companions. For one reason mostly… Flashbacks suck XD I am going to keep it short just in case. Oh, I would have her being friends with Zetsu still.</p><p>Thank you to you who read this!</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>As requested, they raided the kitchen. He had them warp directly into the pantry, where she started to gather food into her arms. He loomed, watching as she pranced around, picking items for their trip. He grabbed a basket, to which she smiled. He was so thoughtful. She dropped her spoils into the basket.</p><p>A pan dropped in the kitchen, and Zetsu was wrapped around her in an instant. There was some shouts, but there was no footsteps sounding towards them. She smiled at him, touching his cheek gently. He closed his glowing yellow eyes, leaning into her touch.</p><p>"We go now?" He was always anxious around numerous humans. He said it was is craving. What craving? He did not tell her, he said it was the one thing he did not wish for her to know. She did not push it. Although they had been together since his birth, he was bound to branch off from her at some point.</p><p>She placed a few more fruit into the basket.</p><p>"Yes." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he engulfed her in his arms. They sank into the ground, the earth warping around him.</p><p>They were in the living room of the demons she called friends, in moments. Gaara had been reading, the book now lay on his lap discarded. Sasori was tending to his saplings, all of which looked lackluster. Deidara, who was sleeping on his makeshift hammock, was the first to greet them. Zetsu unwrapped his arms from around her, only for Deidara's to take their place.</p><p>"I missed you!" He swung her around, while rubbing his cheek on her head. Warmth bubbled in her chest, merry as she clung to him.</p><p>"I missed you too!" She smiled widely as he placed her on the ground. Sasori was next, grabbing her waist from behind and pulling her against his hard body. She felt him burry his nose into her hair, his breath warm against her scalp. If possible, she smiled more, and rested her arms against his. He flopped back, a chair of wood warping from the ground to accommodate him. She plopped onto his lap, trapped by his arms.</p><p>Goodness, they were acting like she had been gone for months!</p><p>This was where she belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING: This chapter is going to have graphic content. I hate rape, and do not find amusement in it at all. However, we as a society need to acknowledge it happens, and a lot more then it should. To both men and woman. Rape should not happen to anyone. And so, I want to write characters who are able to go through hell, break, yet keep going like many people have to do every day. I'm sorry if this chapter triggers anyone. I will keep it vague as possible.</p><p>XXXxxX Hinata, Age 7, Flashback XxXX</p><p>It was cold from the rain, but her skin was hot as fire as she leaned against the tree. Legs weak, they gave out from under her, her bottom hitting the grass. Her eyes roamed to her bloodied crotch, and hot tears fell once again. She was feverish, her eyes blurred from tears, sweat, and water, yet the blood marring her was not something she could forget.</p><p>Her womb wept crimson, and her insides persisted to scorch her as if to condemn her. Perhaps the fever was also punishment for her inability to save herself from that man. Tears mixed with the rain, her body too weak to sob. She could still feel his hands on her, and the hands of the servants who he had ordered to hold her down. Her dress, which was in tatters around her, bore no protection from him as he tore it away from her.</p><p>Flashes of his small beady eyes, and his oily lips haunted her. She squeezed her eyes shut, moving her gaze from her bloodied crotch. Looking at her shame did nothing. She was but a child, in a forest, running from men who wished to bring her back to that savage. If she was lucky, the wolves would get her first.</p><p>She needed to get farther. She needed to get farther from this place, before the servants or guard found her. She struggled to her feet, her legs, hips, and her body screaming in protest. The grass was sharp against her bare feet, but the rocks and shrubs is what tore her skin. She ignored the pain, pushing herself to go farther.</p><p>Escape. She needed to escape.</p><p>Zetsu.</p><p>Where was Zetsu? She needed him. Gods be, she needed him. He unwillingly left about a week before. The Elder demon had forced him to go the land of demons. For his safety, they said as they drug him away from her. It became a common occurrence. He would escape, find her, then they would come for him not long after.</p><p>This would never have happened if he was there. He was much better to her then most humans, he would have warped them away from that horrible place. That… Horrible place… Horrible people…. She hands shook uncontrollably as she started to force herself through thick underbrush. The rain had either stopped, or the trees were too thick for it to reach her. Either way, she was glad the cold no longer pierced her skin.</p><p>Her body shook, and waves of pain from her torn body begging her to stop. But she did not. She kept going, sliding through the thinner areas, and forcing her way through the thick.</p><p>She would keep going. She promised herself the day her mother died, that she would keep going.</p><p>She came across an exceptionally thick part of the brush. She pushed, trying her darndest to get through. Perhaps this brush would be what kept her pursuers away!</p><p>It gave away, and suddenly she fell into a field. The grass was soft, the flowers fragrant and colorful in the moon light. She blinked owlishly as she pushed her aching body up. The flowers danced around her wounded arms, the blood leaking from scrapes, and over the bruises left by many hands. It was… Beautiful. She looked up, eyes wide as the full moon shone down on her. In the middle of the field, a shadowed mound rose, making her scurry to her feet. Did she come across a bear in slumber?!</p><p>"How dare you enter my domain, human." The smell of earth and sand filled her nose as a huge shadow blocked out any moonlight that had graced her. It was huge, and sand swirled around it. Huge, black eyes with pinpoints of gold greeted her.</p><p>A demon! Her legs, still so weak, finally gave out under her. She was safe. Tears of relief pooled in her eyes, and she smiled at the demon, the tears overflowing from the action. "I'm so glad you are here." She said, inching forward. The demon was still, its piercing yellow eyes that matched Zetsu's, comforted her as she approached. "Please, please, let me stay here for the night. I will feel safer with you."</p><p>"Safe?" The demon sounded a bit surprised, but she did not know why. The demon sat, his large tail slowly moving back and forth above the flowers. He seemed careful not to needlessly damage them. He was kind, like Zetsu, to plants.</p><p>She reached out to the sand that seemed to act as its skin, pausing when the sand in the clearing began to shift dangerously. Ah, he did not wish contact, unlike Zetsu, who always asked for it. "So-Sorry. Zetsu likes when I touch him." The sand shifted again, as the demon backed away from her. He seemed to be very wary of her. He was rather different then Zetsu, or the Elder demon. The Elder demon always enjoyed when they held hands. Sometimes, he held her hand as he snuck her out of the Hyuga grounds, as a sorry for taking Zetsu.</p><p>This demon, large and animal like, was a bit different. She was too used to her interactions with Zetsu and the Elder demon, she needed to be more wary of herself. Maybe not all demons were as ready to be friendly. However, that thought hurt her heart.</p><p>"You want to… Touch?" She blinked, eyes going to where the demon sat. He seemed smaller now, and the sand and settled to gentle swirls around them. Tentatively, smooth sand caressed her skin. She blinked, surprised by the warm of it. It felt… Nice.</p><p>She blinked back tears.</p><p>He was so much more gentle then… The sand retreated quickly as tears fell. She rubbed her cheeks, trying to hide them.</p><p>"I have made you cry." He said, backing away again. The sand that had swirled around her backed away as well.</p><p>"N-No." She held herself, body still in pain from what had conspired. "It- it wasn't you…" She tried to smile, but it felt forced.</p><p>"You were hurt." The demon took a step forward, getting slightly closer. She nodded. The blood was all to obvious to her, but was mostly washed away by the earlier rain. He only now seemed to notice. That, or he was doing his best to not notice. She clutched the dress around her, a shiver racking her body. She was hot, so hot… Why was she shivering?</p><p>She blinked, hands of ghosts touching her skin, prying her thighs open. Se blinked harder, shaking her head as she tried to rid herself from their hands.</p><p>The pain of being torn, and the humiliation as the servants watched her with blank faces.</p><p>She sobbed, her body shaking. She curled into a ball, reliving it over and over. Gods be.. she was tired, so tired. Yet, it kept haunting her every time she looked at her ragged clothes, or bruised skin, or her small hands. She was.. so useless. She hated herself, but mostly… them.</p><p>She just wanted it to go away! Why was she being forced to experience it over and over again?! Wasn't once enough!? He anger bubbled, but soon died away once the hands of ghosts touched her again.</p><p>The demon settled not to far from her, and at least she had the comfort of knowing he was there. A demon was less likely to hurt her, then a human.</p><p>She was so tired. So so tired. She wanted to sleep… She closed her eyes, biting her cheek when she felt the ache between her legs. Yet, sleep came. And went, just as fast.</p><p>She awoke to birds chirping, and her eyes gummed shut. She tried to swallow, but she had no saliva to coat her mouth, let alone her throat.</p><p>Did she even sleep? Where did the time go?</p><p>She rubbed her eyes, the sharpness of the light slowly brining her too. She looked around for the demon, but instead found a human.</p><p>No… He just looked like a human, like the Elder demon and Zetsu without his larger leaves. She struggled to sit up, her body protesting at each minor movement. Eyes of the clearest spring watched her, his red hair reflecting the warm sunlight. He wore nothing but his sand, that covered his most private places. She appreciated he hid such parts, Zetsu was the opposite. It lightly bothered her before, but now… It bothered her in another way. The thought of zetsu being naked infront of her.. The feeling of hands ghosted her skin, making her shiver. No… Zetsu was not like that. She doubted this demon was like that either. After all, he did nothing as she laid broken infront of him.</p><p>This demon was kind, like Zetsu or the Elder demon was to her.</p><p>"You are awake." He spoke, his voice now lighter in tone, yet so deep it rumbled. She smiled at him, nodding. Yet, her hands shook, and her body ached.</p><p>"Th… Thank you." She forced from parched lips. One of them broke, a sharp stinging making her flinch as she raised her hand to her lip and pulled back. Warm blood coated her fingertips.</p><p>"Thank… me?" The demon's voice was faint, as if the words were only for him. She did not respond, not wanting to offend him.</p><p>She needed water.</p><p>She struggled to her feet. Legs wobbly, and aching, she forced herself into a curtsy. "Thank you… Sir Demon." She gave him another smile, and he blinked at her in return. "I hope to return your kindness one day." She pulled out her handkerchief which she kept in her breast, which was the only thing she had free from her blood. She was glad she did not lose it last night in her escape. "Please take this a token, so one day I may repay you." She held it out. The red silk was chosen by her handmaiden, and she had embroidered a lily of white on it. It was her first piece, one which was supposed to be held by her champion in the next hunt with she was 9.</p><p>However… The demon was kind, and deserved it. Sand swirled around it, and she released it. The sand gripped it, taking it to the demon. Eyes the color of spring water turned back to her, and she had to look away at the intensity.</p><p>"Kindness?" His voice was smooth, but she could hear the question. He crossed his arms, the handkerchief still held by sand.</p><p>"You have been very kind to me." She glanced at him, before looking back down to his feet. "I have imposed on you long enough, I should take my leave." She looked around the clearing. But… Where did she go? She needed water, badly. And her body was not prepared for a journey.</p><p>The ground parted to two large leaves.</p><p>"Zetsu!" The threw herself into his arms before he could finish his arrival, his leaves only slightly parted. He smiled at her, sharp teeth flashing in the morning light. He grew again, she noted. She only came up to his collar bone now. Yet a few months ago, they were the same height.</p><p>She was missing his growth. She rubbed her face into his chest, taking in his earthy smell. "My Hinata." She felt his fingers threat through her hair, while his other rested on her back. Ghosts of hands tried to invade her, but she pushed it back, clinging to him tighter. "You have been hurt." His voice went tones deeper, and she clung to him harder. She could feel him shift as the other demons presence became known to him.</p><p>Oh, no. "It was not him. He was kind, he watched over me last night." Golden eyes roamed over her face, searching. She smiled at him, reassuring him best as she could. It wavered, when her crotch ached.</p><p>She would have a lot to tell him.</p><p>But right now, she was tired. And she was sore, and thirsty. "Can… Can we go home?" Her fingers dug into his skin, and she tried her best to force back a new wave of tears. Home. It was… Going to be bad. She was sure the news would have reached her fathers ears by now.</p><p>"Wait." It was the red haired demon. She peeked at him, the burning behind her eyes threatening to spill. She nodded at him, forcing another smile. "Take this." Sand wrapped around her ankle suddenly, making her blink. She looked down, lifting her dress to find a bangle of sand around her ankle. "I will be in touch, I wish to know more about you." The demon was apathetic in tone, yet the words were so kind.</p><p>They warped down into the ground before she could say anything back.</p><p>Zetsu held her tightly, his fingers digging into her back. "My Hinata." She could hear him rumble.</p><p>XxXXXX End of flashback XXxxxX</p><p>Note: Shukaku is part of Gaara in this story. He is going to his demon form! And he is forced into it on full moons.</p><p>Second note: Should I redo this story in terms of timeline? Also who can guess who the Elder Demon is?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>